Oniichan
by BakemonoShoujo
Summary: Rin is bored and is desperately needing for Yukio to play with him. so he decided to give what Yukio wants to give him what he wants. /mild Yukio x Rin, i'm in love with this pairing. im not really sure what genre


A/N : whoo! my first AnE fanfic haha ive been dying to make one :3

Disclamer: I do not own Ao no Ex... if it was.. then your gonna see a whole lot of brotherly love between Rin and Yukio ^^

* * *

A loud sigh could be heard from the dining hall as Rin slumped his head on the table.

_'ne, Rin, what's up?' _Kuro asked as he nudged on Rin's arm with his paws

"hmph! I'm bored..." The half-demon pouted with his tail swaying swiftly side to side showing his agitation.

Kuro's ears perked up with his yellow eyes widening. He tilted his head to the side.

_'eh? How about playing with me?'_

Rin patted his head, "Nah, we already played a bunch of times earlier. And I know you're tired" He grinned at the cat. They did play with each other earlier, chasing each other, wrestling each other while Kuro was in his huge form. It was real fun, but tiring nonetheless.

_'What about cooking?' _The feline still tried to offer something to ease the boredom of his master.

"hm..." He trailed his blue eyes over to the wall clock "Its only 3 pm, too early to prepare dinner, I don't remember my Sundays being this boring..." Then he sat straight with his expression brightening with an idea.

"Ah! I know! I'll play with Yukio!"

Kuro, also brightened up smiling widely at the boy, then suddenly Rin became gloomy again

_'What's wrong? I thought you were gonna play with Yukio?' _He asked with a worried expression

"Yeah, but I guess he won't want to..."

_'Why not?'_

"Because he never gives anything I want." Rin grumbled

Kuro tilted his head to the side

_'Why not give him what he wants? And then maybe after, he'll give you what you want. And then you could play!' _He wagged his tails getting excited and slightly impressed with himself for coming up with such an idea.

Rin blinked, "Uwaa! that's a great idea! but...what does he want...?" He tapped on the table thinking.

_'I don't know, you're his big brother, so you should know what he wants.'_ Kuro yawned getting sleepy from all the thinking

"Yeah... but... I don't think he sees me as his older brother..." Rin scowled, and then it struck him... "Ah! I know what he wants!"

_'okay Rin goodluck with that' _The cat made his way to the window and leaped out, it seemed like a perfect day to sleep outside...for a cat.

Rin immediately ran upstairs. By the time he was front of the door to their bedroom, he gulped slightly nervous and embarrassed at his idea. But then again, this boredom could seriously kill him if he doesn't do anything about it. He exhaled deeply letting go of the anxiety. He opened the door slightly and poked his head inside. There was Yukio, sitting by his desk, working as usual. Rin went inside. The younger twin, being sharp, noticed that Rin went in the room, though he didn't pay much attention.

The older yet shorter of the two walked over behind the working boy. He stared at Yukio for a while, he saw that he was really busy. Rin wondered if there would really be a chance for Yukio to play with him. But it's worth a shot right?

"Hey Yukio!" he called out with his ever cheery voice

"Interrupt me later nii-san, I'm busy" Yukio said not even bothering to turn his head to glance at his brother. Why would he? He had loads of things to do, he had to study for his normal school, he had to prepare his lesson for the cram school, and he had to check the works of his students. There was absolutely no time to stop and relax, much less glance at his loud brother.

"How's about you be the older brother for the day?" he heard Rin say in an unusual soft voice, his eyes widened in shock and curiosity at what his brother said.

Rin thought that what Yukio wants was to be the older brother, since he was always the mature one and how he always wants to control everything.

This time, Rin did get his attention, he turned around and was about to ask when Rin cut him off.

"S-so...could you p-play with...your little brother for a while...?" Yukio eyed a blushing Rin, nervously smiling at him, fidgeting, playing with his own fingers nudging them with each other softly showing his embarassment , with his tail swaying gracefully behind him that would twitch ever so often.

Yukio blinked a couple of times, he couldn't believe that the person standing in front of him was his loud, high strung, boisterous brother because this boy standing in front of him, pleading to play a game, was just too cute.

Rin noticed that his brother didn't answer, so he tried asking again. He was sooo embarrassed now, but he already has gone to the point of no return so might as well make the most of it...

"U-uhm... I'm just really bored..." He bit his lip, feeling really shy to say the second part "P-please play with me... Yukio onii-chan.." now his blush was two shades darker than before.

Hearing that Rin called him 'onii-chan' almost made him faint, how could his brother be so genuinely adorable? He was now feeling a bit light headed not knowing how to respond.

Rin was now getting teary eyed, he never thought he would really plead. What if the others heard about this? They would definitely tease him. Then he heard Yukio clear his throat snapping him out of his negative thoughts.

"I'm sorry Rin...but your onii-chan is really busy." Yukio just decided to go along the 'be the older brother for a day' thing.

Rin was crestfallen... all of his efforts were turned down. But at least he managed to give his brother something he wanted or at least he thought he wanted, and that should be the positive side, shouldn't it?

"okay,I understand." He sighed and turned to leave. Then he felt a hand grab his arm stopping him in his tracks, he turned to Yukio again "huh?"

The now older brother pulled the smaller boy close to stood up and gently grabbed the back of Rin's head closing the distance between them. Rin blushed again seeing how close their faces are.

"Y-yukio...onii-chan...?" he stared nervously at Yukio's green eyes. He pulled him closer now. Rin closed his eyes.

Then he felt something on his forehead, he opened his eyes and saw that Yukio put their foreheads together and that he was now staring calmly onto his blue eyes.

"Tell you what, after I finish checking, we could play for a while, alright?" Rin's eyes widened with surprise, he never thought that, even though he had tons of others things he had to do, he would still make time for him. Perhaps, now that he was the acting older brother, he felt more obliged to take care of Rin and tend to his needs.

Then his face lit up with happiness, Yukio let go of his head, and the now younger brother nodded his head with his tail wagging furiously

'Perhaps it was okay if ever Yukio really was the older brother' Rin thought. He was truly grateful the he had such a kind brother.

After Rin left the room, Yukio sighed and went back to his works, now he had to work faster to make time for his so called little brother. He felt the door open, but like earlier, he didn't pay attention.

"I love you, Yukio onii-chan..." came a whisper from the door.

Yukio blushed and quickly turned his head but Rin immediately made the run for it and he only heard the other's footsteps running away.

With his blush subsided, he smirked with a glint in his eye, 'I think I'll enjoy a little brother Rin.'

* * *

END

I just think Rin calling Yukio 'onii-chan' was just too damn cute, so I just HAD to make a fanfic for it... and I absolutely enjoy a Yukio nii-chan and a lil bro Rin xD I think i'll make more

I'm so currently addicted to this pairing ^^ though its pure incest, I dont care! I like it so bad O_O

**Reviews please?**

****This thing has a sequel, entitled 'More Oniichan' ..creative title i know xD it's rated M though.


End file.
